Thank You, Sigma
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: Sigma gets a strange letter from a young human child...what does this entale? Ties into my The Hunter Effect fanfic. No Pairings, Rated T for dark themes.


Eh, this is an idea from the dark corners of my mind that made itself known to me the other night at work. It is an AU fic. No Romance, MAYBE some humor, in all likily, it will be dark in nature. This will probably be one of the darkest things i've ever written so far. In a fanfic anyways.

It was also spurred on by the recent death of my much beloved Step-father, who treated me more like his own flesh and blood than my biological one ever did. To me, my step-father WAS my real father. Rest In Peace, Dad. I love you, and i will forever, no matter what. Also, on another note, this mini-fic ties into The Hunter Effect. You will only understand if you..read!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any MegaMan/X/Zero/Ect. Charcters. I do, however, own Chrystal and Vial.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', '_Quoating/letter parts_', )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments From Moi )).

)( Somewhere In The World. )( (( I'm just SO Descriptive, aren't i? ))

A young human girl sat at a desk, headphones over her ears, drowing out the noise of her 'parents' fighting, probably over her, again. The music she listened had a fast beat, and she tapped a sock covered foot to it as a pen clutched in her hand scrawled across a sheet of paper.

The girl, Chrystal, looked small, frail, perhaps could even be considered 'petite'. She looked fairly normal for a human of 10. Her mid-back length dark brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Her green/blue/gold eyes were framed by silver glasses, and she chewed slightly at her bottom lip as she considered the words she wrote on the paper.

She paused, reaching over and turning the music up, almost deafening to one such as herself, but she paid it no mind, the pain in her ears helped to distract from the yelling. She wore a simple camo shirt, that was white, light gray, dark gray, and black in color, with a two toned stripe around each bicep on each arm, the top stripe red, the bottom white.

She also wore a simple pair of bluejeans, and a small silver chain-like necklace hung around her neck. Her eyes clouded a moment, as she progressed into thought, before they cleared again and her words scrolled across the page almost elegantly, which would've made those who knew her to pause in wonder. '_Dear Mister..._' Her letter started.

)( Maverick Headquarters )(

"MAIL CALL!" Someone yelled, and most, probably the Hunters, would've stared at the scene in wonderment, or horror, maybe confusion at the scene as various Mavericks ran out, jostling each other to get to their mail. Sigma rolled his eyes somewhat, quite bored.

'Hmm...Hate mail...Death threats...Publisher's Open House?! How the HELL did THEY get my address?!' Sigma thought, frowning a moment, before tossing each letter into a random burning thing nearby. "What's this?" He spoke aloud, looking at a plain white envelope that had his name scribbled on it with care, and, surprisingly, had a return address.

He shrugged and opened it, at worse, he could send a platoon of Mavericks to the address and obliterize the sender. He pulled out the sheet of notebook paper, and silently read the lines, brow quirking in wonderment, and an amused smirk forming across his lips. The note reading:

'_Dear Mister Evil Maverick Leader, Sigma._

_First and foremost, i would like to say, Thank you. You may think this odd, coming from a human, a race of which you have vowed to utterly destroy. My name is Chrystal. Most call me 'Chrys'. Or 'Moron', 'Pathetic', 'Failure', and things along those lines. You may call me what you please, as I am used to such things._

_Now, you may be asking yourself, 'Why is this pathetic, disgusting creature writing to ME? One who has primised to end their entire existance upon the planet that birth them, ones who defiled their mother creator, and fight amongst themselves for vain and petty reasons.' And quite honestly, I agree._

_I am Human, i also hate other humans. What is a human? A creature that has speculated it's origins for it's entire existance, a creature that stands to think it is the sole ruler and master of all? There are many things a human is, and to list most of them would take days to write out, and quite frankly, i don't want to send you a 100 paged letter that would bore you, well, maybe amuse one such as yourself, a human listing all the things wrong with it's own race._

_I again come to my point of this letter. Thank you, Sigma, for realizing what parasites we humans are to this planet, and taking up the task of exterminating us for the better of the planet. Thank you, Sigma, for destroying my race for their disgusting mannors and ways. And most of all, Thank you Sigma, for killing me when the time comes._

_Oh i know, it probably won't be you personally, but it will be someone under your guidance to do it, i hope anyways. For i have written this letter for two things. One is thanking you for what you have and will do. And the second, is a request. Will you kill me Sigma? Will you break and shatter my already ruined body?_

_Yes, Sigma, i am dying. A 10 year old human girl, who is dying by the course of nature, or human's own stupidity, i'm not sure which. But all i ask, is if i'm going to die anyways, will you be the own to kill me? To shatter my life and soul to pieces with your own hands? That is all i ask, i will not write anymore if it bores you._

_Sincerly, _

_Chrystal._'

Sigma paused as he came back to reality, with other Mavericks standing around, eyeing his amused expression. "Someone get me a pen and a sheet of paper, i have a letter to reply to!" He barked out, smirk still opon his face as a random Maverick scurried to supply his demand, Vile looking at Sigma with curiosity, but remained ever silent.

)( Chrystal's Home )(

The young girl sighed silently as she checked the mail, pausing at a letter addressed to her. She tucked it securely under her shirt, and brought the rest of the mail inside, setting it on a table. The little excursion left her frail form winded, and the hallway swayed.

She managed to make it upstairs, such irony life was, and into her room, where she closed the door and collapsed on her bed, right hand clutching at the left side of her chest. She gasped for a few moments, before the world returned to normal; the girl remembering the letter and pulling it out, reading.

'_Dear Human Child Named Chrystal,_

_I have read your letter, and it has fascinated me in many ways. How is it that such a creature at a young age harbors such deep dark thoughts? If you had been Reploidian in nature, you would've surely been incorporated into my ranks. With such a mind, you probably could've been ranked high, for your intellect alone._

_One who understands humans in all of their sinful, and polluted, ways. Don't bother writing back. As I have such grander thoughts than just communicating through pen and paper. I will come to see you, Human, and I willmake my decision then._

_Sigma._'

The letter said, and the girl stared at it, re-reading it again and smiling softly. So, he was going to come see her? Maybe he would end her suffering. She silently replaced the letter and stowed it away in a secret spot in her room, turning over and laying on her bed for just a little nap.

)( One Week Later )(

There were voices yelling, angery and scared yelling. The figure paused, silently scanning the house it was standing outside of. There were two adults, and a child inside, one adult was trying to fend the other off, and away from the child, who had been roughly shoved against a counter, head hitting the hard surface and blood appearing.

The child held onto the counter, a bit dazed at first, but her back to the two, as she stared at a shelf of knives. The figure scowled for a moment, it wouldn't do to have the humans kill the child before he had a chance to do what he had planned. Sigma crashed through the large glass porch bay door, startling the humans.

"SEE?! I -**TOLD**- YOU THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN! SHE WAS NOTHING BUT TROUBLE SINE WE TOOK HER IN!" The male yelled, pointing at the child, who's eyes narrowed. With reflexes as quick as any reploid, and surprising at such a frail looking child, Chrystal grabbed one of the blades from the rack.

She quickly turned, lunging at the male and plunged the knife into his stomach, upwards and into his chest, darting away as Sigma proceeded to disentigrate the male with a plasma cannon shot, the female not having seen the child's actions, but Sigma's, and screamed in horror.

Sigma just smirked, oh how he would like to kill her too, but he was pressed for time, and grabbed the child by the scruff of the neck, the woman's eyes wide and her face paling before Sigma teleported away with the child. They appeared back at his base, dropping the child harshly to the floor, where she sat there, dazed still, other Mavericks staring at her with leers of glee at possibly killing her, Vile, however, looking at her thoughtfully from behind his mask. "I have the newest test subject." Sigma merely replied, walking away as Vile nodded.

)( One Hour Later/Meanwhile )(

"And you say it was SIGMA, himself?" A doubtful X asked. He normally wouldn't have come for such a thing regarding the humans, but, it was said that Sigma HIMSELF had been the one to commit the crime. "Yes! It was! I'd KNOW him anywhere! Any human would! You've got to save Chrystal! She may be my adopted child, but she's physically unhealthy! She's terminally ill! Any surprises or too much extertion may make her heart fail!" The woman said, crying, unfortunate that she would never see Chrystal again.

)( Back At MHQ )(

"How's the process coming along?" Sigma asked, looking to Vile. "She seems to be taking to the process quite well. I'm amazed that she's managed to survive so far, considering her physical disabilities." Vile stated as a small pinging sound was heard, signaling the finished process.

Sigma stood calmly as The girl was released by the machine, and she slowly walked out of the machine, swaying slightly and violet eyes dull for a moment. They brightened as she looked curiously around, before settling on Sigma and Vile, smiling almost cheerfully.

"How do you feel?" Vile asked, a mandatory and curious question. "Better than ever! I feel..I feel.. I feel like i can do ANYTHING i want now! And what i want, is to cleanse the Earth of the parasitic creatures called 'Humans' off of her presence, who slowly kill her more each day, and disfigure her beautiful face with their arrogant premise of superiority over all." She replied, smiling happily, as if she had gotten a kitten.

"Excellent! So you retain memories of your past?" Sigma asked, quite curious. "Indeed i do!" She said, giggling. "Your name doesn't fit you anymore, we need something that goes with your new body. What do you wish to be called now?" Vile asked, the girl pausing, her now violet hair swaying as she tilted her head in thought.

"How about..something like your's, only, because i guess i'm the first to survive this, as i've gathered from your reactions, and because i like science..Vial?" She asked, smiling happily once more. "That will do just fine." Vile stated, looking down at her. "Can i have armor like yours? It's pretty." Vial stated, pointing at Vile's own armor. "I'm sure we can think up something.." Vile stated, smirking beneath his armored mask, Sigma just smirking outright at the child, which she still was, compared to them anyways.

)( Two Monthes Later )(

Vile walked down the halls of their headquarters, Vial, like his little shadow, trailing him as he in turn followed after Sigma. She had adopted the two as her new family, Vile her 'big brother', and Sigma her 'Father'. "Come Vile, Vial. Our newest plan is going into action soon. We have managed to capture the human called 'Nikkoru', the daughter of the late McEnnidy's. The human scientists who sought to 'cure' us." Sigma stated, the three walking into the main computer room.

"Vial, you know your part, right?" Vile asked, more like demanded. "Yes. I do, don't worry, i won't screw up!" Vial stated, her armor subspacing as she was left wearing some old dirty clothing, Vial heading out the door and towards the cell block. "Good, don't fail us now." Sigma stated as she just smiled and walked out the door...

)( End )(

That's it! At first i just started out writing something dark, but it morphed into something..more. The long possibly sought after origins of Vial from my MegaMan X AU fanfic, The Hunter Effect. What is 'the plan'? Well, you'll find out when you read T.H.E. and when i actually end up updating it. Heh-heh. I am in a positively better mood now! Strange, ne? Review! Mial and Rave demand it!?


End file.
